Wammy House's Successors
by Taiki Daikazoku
Summary: After she was left alone to be an orphan forever, Ramona meets a very strange man named Ryuzaki, and that's when her life changes forever. She gets a name change, meets new, but fairly odd, people, and is in the line of becoming the Successor to L. With her new friends, Mello, Near, and Matt, what could possibly go wrong. The answer is anything. My first Fanfic, so far my best!


Chapter 1

Alone for Now

She was the one and only person left to take care of me, and now she's gone. Victoria Jordan, not my mother, but grandmother, my legal guardian who took me under her wing after my father, killed my mother and then himself right in front of me eight years ago. I can still remember it like it was yesterday, but I don't want to go into any detail at the moment. But after they left me there, on Earth by myself to die alone, my grandmother let me stay with her. To be honest, we both needed each other. My Granddad, John, died late last year by a work accident, and she was left alone, too. The thing is, she was the only one able to take me in. My mother was an only child, and my dad's parents and two sisters were ruthless drug addicted creeps, just like he turned out to be. But now to the main topic of this paragraph, twenty-eight days ago my Grandmother Victoria collapsed and died of a heart attack in the safety of her own home, while I was screwing off with my friends at the mall, when I could have stayed home that day and had a chance to save her. Now I am alone, roaming the streets, trying to stay out of trouble but also trying to survive. I've been out here for awhile now, and am suffering, sleeping in the cold, hiding from everything and everyone. And I don't know how much longer I can go.

My name is Ramona McKenzie Jordan, the last of the Jordan's. I have been living in a small town in Pennsylvania ever since I was born, which is where I am as of today. I have dark brown, bowl-cut style hair with the bangs in front of my left eye. Today is September 12th of the year 1999, and I am 14 years old, going on 15 by December 2nd. For a 14 year old, though, I am quite famous. I have written so far three mystery detective novels, and the first one actually earned a New York Times Bestseller. Pretty good, stating that my first novel was when I was ten, and my last was at the beginning of the year. But my Grandmother was my inspiration, and got me involved in the first place, and now that she's gone, I think I'm done for now. Ever since Grandmother died, I have been on my own. I didn't want to go to some orphanage or adoption, so I ran away after the funeral and have been on my own, in the streets, trying to make it out alive.

Today it is six o'clock in the morning and I'm sitting in an alleyway, counting up all the spare change I have found. I was wearing a thin plaid jacket with torn baggy sweat-pants and a wool hat I got from Goodwill. After I managed to count the money with my puffy gloves, I decided to go over to the thrift shop and see what I can afford with my $4.57. The only problem was it didn't open until eight, so I sat there and waited until my pocket watch reached seven before making the trip. While I was waiting I noticed this man in all black walking up and down the street, looking around, trying not to look suspicious. I was wondering if he was looking for me, so I crept behind a dumpster and watched in the darkness.

It was in the 40's and I was freezing to death, but I knew that if that man was looking for me he was most likely trying to send me off somewhere. That's when I realized I have been sitting here for almost thirty minutes. Even though it was only 7:35, I knew that man wasn't going to take a hike, and I wasn't planning on sitting in the cold for another hour and a half, so I had no other choice but to take the long way around the creep to the thrift shop. I walked carefully, looking around everywhere in case he was to pop out. But he didn't, and it was now 8:16, and store was in my sight. But all of a sudden I got a strange feeling, like someone was watching me. So I sprinted the last some feet to the thrift shop and made my way inside.

It was warm in there, and I began looking around instantly for something to purchase that would help me and my survival. I looked all around the store, at all the nearly expired food, and filled my cart up. I then went up to the counter to purchase my items. I filled it up with water, bread, some Little Debbie Treats, and a pack of gum. While I was waiting for the man to ring up my items, I noticed a car pull up to the store, and just stood there. No one came out of the old English styled limo, and it had blacked out windows. My heart then started pounding. I had a slight idea who was in the car. That's when the store clerk interrupted my train of thought.

"Um, ma'am." He said glaring at me. "I'm afraid you're short thirty-nine cent."

"What," I responded shocked. "No, but I need this stuff. I'm homeless and hungry."

"…How old are you?"

I didn't want to answer that, or at least correctly. "Nineteen."

He then just stared at me. "Uh-huh. And you're also short thirty-nine cent."

"But… Please sir, isn't there some way I can pay you back? I honestly don't think you'd let a little girl leave without her proper items, would you?"

"… One, yes I would. Two, you're not a 'little girl' if you're nineteen. And three, I don't believe that gum is a proper survival item, so if you put it back you can afford the other items. Got it?"

I then glared at him, with such rage. I could not believe this dudes attitude, but there was nothing else I could do. It was obvious that he wasn't going to let me go with everything, so I reluctantly walked over to put the gum back. I knew I was admitting defeat, and if I hate anything its losing. As I was about to put the gum up I realized I could still win this. I slid the pack of gum into my coat pocket behind the aisle, and then calmly walked up to the stand, hoping he didn't notice.

He glared at me for a little, but then coughed up some words.

"…Now, was that so hard?" He asked in a cocky tone.

"No, but I won't be coming back here on your shift." I said, trying not to sound like I was happy, which I was. I then paid for my stuff and walked out with pride. I beat the old hag, and he doesn't even know. But as I stepped out I saw the car, still parked in front of the store. I completely forgot about it, so before anyone could step out I made a quick dash to the right.

That's when I bumped into a man, leaning against the store. I then fell back and landed on my bum, and my paper bag fell, spilling everything out. All I could do was look at the man, who must of snuck out of the car when I wasn't looking. But he didn't look like a cop, or anything involved with the law. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, baggy jeans, but no shoes or socks. He had major bed head, dark big baggy eyes, a hunched back, and super pale white skin. I thought he was homeless too at first, but why would a homeless guy be driving a car, nevertheless a limo?

He wasn't looking at me, like he didn't know I was here, like I didn't even bump into him. How could he of not felt that.

"You're pretty sly, did you know that?" he randomly said, still not looking at me.

"Um, excuse me?" I responded confused.

"You're pretty quick too, I almost didn't even see you steal that gum pack."

"Wait, what! Who are you and why were you spying on me?"

"I'll explain everything on the way, Ramona. Now hurry up, the plane leaves in two hours."

What the hell? How did he know my name? What did he mean by "on the way," and plane, and did he expect me to go off with him?

"What? Do I know you or something?"

"No, but I know you, Ramona Victoria Jordon. Your novels are very clever, and you've been out here, surviving on your own for a while."

"What! Wh-where are you expecting to take me?"

"Wammy's House," he said walking over to his car. He then starred at me freakily. "An orphanage in England."

I didn't want to go to an orphanage, that's why I've been out here ever since.

"No! I'm not going to an orphanage! Why the hell can't anyone get that through their thick skulls! I'm fine out here!"

"I know you are, but you can use your abilities for so much more than this."

"My abilities?"

"Like I said before, I'll explain everything on the way."

For some strange reason I got in the car, where I found he was not driving, but some old gentleman, who was obviously from Europe. He was wearing all black, and he had a… Wait! He was the man looking for me earlier!

Then the mystery man sat in the back seat with me, but in a weird position. His knees were up to his chest and, it was just weird. The old man planned on driving us to the Philadelphia Airport. I was thinking of asking questions, but I couldn't for some reason. I had no idea what happened, what I just did, or anything. I was confused, and had to get my mind around the situation.

"And by the way, Mrs. April, you can call me Ryuzaki." He finally said to me. Wait, did he just call me April?

"Um, did you just call me April?"

"Yes."

"…Why?"

"I will explain to you everything on the plane. Right now you need sleep, it will be a long plane ride to England."

I am now more confused than before, but I was tired. I woke up earlier than normal today, and my nightmares keep me awake half the night. Sleep would be good now…


End file.
